


【鹤莲】离家出走

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 架空高三生鹤x酒吧舞男莲





	【鹤莲】离家出走

因为退学的事情，今晚不意外地又和家里人大吵一架，准高三生鹤房汐恩敞着校服外套，走在已经有些冷意的秋夜里，想着今晚该去哪里打发时间呢，就这么走进了一个巷子里的小酒吧。  
酒保本来不打算放他这么明显的未成年人进来，但是鹤房一言不发的模样太像不良，加上他向下撇的嘴角看起来是真的不太好惹，嘀嘀咕咕着也就让他进来了，不过特意叮嘱了不给他酒。  
“搞什么，都聚在一起。”  
鹤房随便寻了个位置坐下，这里到处弥漫着烟味，设施也都很陈旧了，聚集着酒吧里大多数人的狭小舞台，上头的彩灯放射出廉价俗气的光，时而扫过鹤房年轻的面庞，他不自觉地眯起形状好看的眼睛。  
舞台周围爆发出一阵阵欢呼，那是今晚的保留节目。他听见许多人喊着“Ren”这样的音节，而后空气里传来背景音乐激烈的震颤，大家口中的“Ren”登上了舞台，鹤房隐约看见那是一个全身被黑衣包裹的身影。  
他不由得被这热闹的气氛感染，从座位上站起来，凭借着比大多数人高了一点的个头，找到边上的台阶，勉强看清了舞台的全貌。  
简单的，快要接近废弃的小舞台，劣质的音响混着杂音，在其上轻盈灵动的舞者把整个酒吧的品格都提升了。  
Ren，莲。  
鹤房这才知道他的名字。  
染着亮眼白发，虽是男性，手脚都异常纤细，脖颈处缠着一根皮绳，他跳的舞蹈非常健全，但是在高中生发育过度敏感的脑海中，只能过滤成情欲的信号。  
他开始焦灼，开始渴望。就在莲走下舞台，要去后台的瞬间，鹤房挎着书包就追了上去。  
莲站在梳妆台前，正要把脖颈的绳子拿下来，听见门异常的响动，一脸惊愕地回过头来。  
鹤房才看清楚他的脸，莲的脸上都是汗水，呼出的气息也是潮湿的，他过了一会才反应过来，问道。  
“你是谁啊？”  
那嗓音却很腻软，鹤房摆出他惯常使用的，经常被人诟病为“态度不好”的面孔回答。  
“……路过而已。”  
“一般会跟着路过到后台吗……”莲放下手里的皮绳，凑到他面前，眯着眼睛打量起来，“还在上高中就来酒吧玩呐？哥哥帮你叫家里人吧。”  
“少管闲事！……我，我就是随便看看。感觉你跳的还挺不错的，就这样。”  
鹤房因为他的靠近，底气全无，结结巴巴的像个傻瓜。  
莲因为要上舞台，脸上带了浓妆，单眼皮上抹着小烟熏，唇更是红得宛如山茶，面无表情时偏向冷艳，一旦带了笑意，就如同俳句中的冬雪消融。  
不过鹤房更愿意形容为领居家的猫咪冲他撒娇，舒服得眯缝着眼睛，看不见的耳朵和尾巴摇摆不定。  
“时间很晚了，你还是回家吧。”  
莲侧过身体给他开门，鹤房一时间僵硬在原地，嘴里还不依不饶。  
“我才不要回去，我……”  
但是就在这里说家里的情况，也太刻意了。毕竟莲对于他而言，只是个富有魅力的陌生人罢了。  
“……那要和哥哥一起回家吗？”

鹤房不会不明白这属于什么类型的邀请。  
他只能徒劳地握紧书包的背带，努力走出有余裕的步伐。莲没有卸妆，穿着那身黑衣走在他的前面，在从酒吧到门外的那段距离，他已经收到了无数好奇探究的目光。  
“喂，莲，可不要欺负小朋友啊！”  
酒保冲着他们喊话，莲摆摆手示意要一起离开了，他们出了门，鹤房感到这夜更凉了，头顶高悬着明亮的月，路灯把两个人的影子缩短又拉长。  
鹤房第三次按掉震动的手机，莲就在这时候回头了。  
光线打在他漂白过的发丝上，跃动着微小的星芒，莲似笑非笑地看着他。  
“喂，是爸爸妈妈打来的吧。”  
他说爸爸妈妈的方式偏向于幼稚园小朋友，是“papa”“mama”这样的发音，鹤房被他狠狠地可爱到了，又是愣在原地不知如何作答，本该挂断的电话按错成接听，静谧的夜里从手机那端传来了母亲焦急的呼唤。  
“汐恩？汐恩啊，你怎么现在才接电话！怎么没有去同学家里？妈妈我问了好多人……”  
鹤房慌忙地想再次挂断，莲拿过了他的手机，淡定地回复道。  
“你好，嗯，我是汐恩的前辈。……他现在在我这，睡着了……对，没事，明天我让他回去。不用谢。”  
莲把屏幕黑了的手机还给他，有点生气。  
“既然有家人在担心，就不要随随便便地跑出来。”  
“才不是随便就跑出来的……”  
鹤房避开了他的视线，大概说了说自己的情况。

“嗯……所以你是想要退学去韩国做练习生？”  
“对啊。有什么不好？”  
莲转过身去继续向前走。  
“没什么不好，不过我觉得如果你能念完高中，家里人就不会这么反对了吧。”  
鹤房从后面匆匆走了几步，追上他，“他们，他们肯定不会只让我读完高中啊，到时候又是进路，又是志愿，肯定又是强迫我读大学……”  
“读大学不好？也有练习生是学业和练习兼顾的啊。”  
莲渐渐地和他走在一起，就在这安静微凉的秋夜里，耐心地说服一颗躁动的心。  
“那，莲呢，莲舞为什么跳的这么好……”  
鹤房不想被他看出来自己有了被说服的迹象，把话题转移到莲身上。

“和小孩子也说不明白。”莲故作轻松地把这个问题略过，“先说好，哥哥只收留你这一晚哦。”  
“不去你那里也可以！”  
鹤房一时冲动说出口，莲回过头来很难以置信的问他。  
“你还有其他地方可去吗？比如说睡在学校大门口，还是公园的沙地上？”  
“嗯？也不是不行！”  
鹤房振振有词的模样让莲忍不住笑了，轻轻浅浅的笑声回荡在空无一人的街道上。鹤房脸红了，也不想去反驳什么，最后是在莲的笑声中，两个人抵达了公寓楼。  
“我很久没带人回家了。”  
莲掏出钥匙，金属碰撞的声音清脆得如同某种暗示，鹤房抓耳挠腮地进了门，差点忘了脱鞋。  
塞上备用拖鞋，在玄关放下书包，鹤房看着莲走进浴室打开热水，随后脱下了外衣……  
“等等！你在干嘛？”  
“嗯？很显然是要洗澡啊……”  
莲回过头看他，不明所以，而后在某未成年人爆红的面孔中读出了隐藏的信息。  
“我忘了卸妆，对吧？谢谢提醒，汐恩。”  
突然被叫了本名，鹤房愣了几秒，在莲走进浴室之前把全名好好地说了出来。  
“……我是鹤房汐恩。”  
“嗯，我是川尻莲。”  
现在才开始自我介绍有些诡异，鹤房窝在矮桌前，听着浴室里传来的水声心猿意马。  
“那个！我能不能看电视……”  
“啊？”莲的声音从重重水雾中听得不太确切，“可以的，但是注意音量哦。”  
于是鹤房打开了电视机，里面正播放着某社会访谈节目，这和气氛不搭，于是他换了台，深夜了各个电视台也开始播放尺度较大的电视剧，比如说某台正好播到了激情镜头。  
男女主角激烈地在地板上拥吻，鹤房手忙脚乱地把音量调低，看了一会才换台。  
“什么啊，也没有动真格……”  
正在内心吐槽着，浴室的门开了。鹤房像被妈妈发现在偷偷打游戏的小学生，赶紧切断了电源，装作无事发生。  
“你没在看电视吗？”  
莲擦着头发上的水珠，只穿着短袖短裤坐在鹤房身边，他身上有一种沐浴乳淡淡的香气，鹤房还没来得及分析，就被叫去洗澡。  
“现在你去吧，水已经准备好了。”  
莲的素颜看起来年纪并不大，但是说这句话的模样总让鹤房联想到不太好的场景，他随便嗯了几下就打算直接进浴室。  
“啊，没换洗衣服，穿我的行吗。”  
“哎？”  
“我刚听见电视声音了，该不会在看什么不太好的东西吧？嗯？”  
莲小声嘀咕着，还是去给鹤房找备用睡衣去了。  
鹤房汐恩，十八岁，现在正待在其他人的浴室里，最大的愿望是希望外头的人不要打开电视机。

浴室里的蒸汽还没有消散，此处仿佛还留有莲的体温，鹤房打开热水，小心地把沐浴乳抹在身上，为了不造成困扰他还是打算只穿自己的衣服。  
外面没有电视的杂音，只是门被敲响了。  
“我把衣服放进来给你吧，不然你就只能出来客厅换了。”  
“那个，不用麻烦……”  
鹤房慌张地想把浴帘给拉上，可是狭小的浴室没什么可躲的地方，莲一推开门就看见了他。  
“没想到你还挺结实的。”  
莲把衣服放在置物架之后并没有离开，他关上了门，视线颇有兴味地扫过鹤房还沾着泡沫的身体。  
“那又怎样！……你快出去吧。”  
鹤房一不注意语气又冲了，他尴尬地抓着浴帘，寻思着蹲下去也挺傻的，然后只能看着莲向他走来。  
“后背还没搓吧？”  
莲的双手直接抚上了他肩膀，就这身前的泡沫，手指沾了一些往下滑落，看起来真的只是给他搓背。  
“等等，你别突然上手啊！喂……我自己能解决！”  
鹤房慌了，这是他第一次在陌生人的家里，用陌生人的浴室，还被陌生人强行搓背。  
还好莲没有穿着他在酒吧里的那身衣服，不过宽松的睡衣也并不太妙……  
“哇，好精神啊。”  
知道莲意指什么，鹤房脸上的红从耳朵蔓延到后颈，被莲的手触碰过的地方都像有火在烧，他最终还是羞耻地蹲在了浴缸里。  
“嗯？不喜欢我给你搓背吗？”  
莲也跟着他一起蹲下来，不顾弄湿自己的衣服，轻轻地靠在鹤房的肩膀上询问。  
“我，我洗好了！你先出去让我穿衣服。”  
“……最好是真的洗干净了哦？”  
莲也没多做纠缠，放过了他，手指沿着他的脊背向上，顺便捏了捏他通红的耳垂。

最后，鹤房冲了一个冷水澡才出来的。  
“你怎么那种表情啦，好像被谁欺负了。”  
莲悠哉悠哉地躺在床铺上，只留了床边的一盏小灯。  
“还不是拜你所赐。”  
今晚发生的一切都过于奇妙了，鹤房甚至不敢相信眼前的人和舞台上闪闪发光的舞者是同一位，他茫然地在小客厅里转了一圈，显然莲的房间没有卧室。  
“我该睡哪里？”  
“喏。”莲掀开被子，拍了拍自己身下的床单，“没有多余的被褥了，勉强挤着睡吧。”  
“什么！？”  
青春少年鹤房表示无法接受，特别是发出同睡邀请的人，刚才还在浴室里狠狠地调戏了自己一番。  
这太超过了。  
鹤房纠结了一会钻进了莲的被窝里。  
窗外的风有点大，莲说明天也许要变天降温了，鹤房和他保持着一定距离，但是睡熟之后谁也不敢保证会贴多近。  
莲会介意吗？这么想着，鹤房侧过身子，没成想莲也正对着这边，他头顶的暖光灯没有关上，给他的轮廓镀上一层金边。  
“想什么呢，还不睡，笨蛋。”  
鹤房本来是不习惯陌生人用这么亲昵的语气同自己说话的，但是莲的声音让他无论说什么都显得很可爱。  
“你不也没睡，笨——蛋——”  
鹤房像个幼稚鬼一样回嘴。  
他的鼻头圆圆的，嘴唇也总是嘟起来，让他不良的气质大打折扣，莲被他的语气逗笑。  
“再问你一次，你觉得今晚我带你回家想干嘛。”  
“还能做什么，不就是se……”鹤房连忙止住即将脱口而出的某敏感词，“反正不是什么好事。”  
“可是我还什么都没有对你做呀。”  
莲笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，语气又软又无辜，鹤房差点都要忘了，方才在浴室里借搓背的名义对他上下其手的也是这个人。  
“你这狡猾的大人。”  
鹤房也想证明一下自己的“狡猾”，于是他趁莲还在眯眼笑的时候，迅速地凑上去亲了一口这狐狸无防备的嘴唇。  
“怎么样？”  
鹤房非常得意，看着莲一直身处掌控位置，现在却是一副讶异表情。  
莲的手指抚在唇上，只愣了几秒，随后他缓慢地贴近鹤房，可怜的高中生只能想到要后退。  
“接吻啊，可不是这么简单的事情哦。”  
在沉溺于初次深吻之前，鹤房听见莲对他这么说。

很不妙。  
莲的唇正紧紧地贴着自己，有润唇膏的触感，鹤房混乱地感知着这一切。他又听见莲示意闭上眼睛，在黑暗中有潮湿而温暖的感觉从心底传来，他的唇轻轻地贴着，触到一点又分离，鹤房学着从影视剧里得到的经验，试着咬住了莲的下唇，并且将舌尖伸出一点。他还没能做出更积极强硬的举动，莲的舌头先钻了进来，很干净，没有他想象中的，所谓酒吧这类场所的气味，也没有大人应该沾染的气息，就只是淡淡的，柔柔的，令他的心不可思议地平静下来。  
这是他的初吻，可是对于莲呢。  
鹤房微微地皱着眉头，胡思乱想着，莲的舌头很灵巧，纠缠着他的，最后也咬了他的下唇一口。  
“真是小孩子。”  
莲摇摇头，随后问他还要不要继续。  
鹤房罕见地没有回应，只是学着莲接吻的模样，动作莽撞了些，那气势像是要把他给生吞了。  
“呜……轻点……”  
莲被他亲到呼吸不稳，由侧躺转为平躺，本来很暖和的被窝因为激烈的动作而变得燥热，莲伸出双手环抱住眼前的身躯，宽宽的肩膀还很稚嫩，在他碰到的时候还不自觉地颤抖着。  
鹤房听见莲在他往下亲吻脖颈的时候笑了。  
“哈哈，很痒……”  
他努力地想在这留下点痕迹，从宽松的睡衣里很容易就摸到了想要的位置，鹤房青涩的爱抚力道太重，莲包裹住他的手，摇摇头。  
“不应该这样。”  
“那要怎么做？”

鹤房的神情写满认真，莲带领着鹤房的手，从胸前游移到腰侧，慌乱的情绪也能从手心里感觉到，莲的手指也从鹤房的手背点到手腕，再向上就势掀起了上衣，被强硬地抚摸过还是挺立起来的乳尖很显眼，莲有点不好意思地用手指挡住。  
“为什么遮住啊？”  
莲也说不出为何会在这种时刻表现出羞涩，明明之前都是自己处于引导地位。  
“说啊，你不是还要教我的吗。”  
鹤房趴下来轻柔地咬他的肌肤，舌头舔过的地方没有什么特别的味道，嗅得太深会显得自己很过分。  
“嗯…等下……”  
“我才不要等。”  
鹤房凭借脑海中稀少的记忆模仿着大人，莲被他碰得缩成一团，宽松的衣衫被扯开，他还很努力地拽着裤腰。  
难道说那里还是……？  
“不想做就睡吧。”  
其实是不会做罢了，鹤房沉默着停下动作，就要躺下。莲这才放开了手，小声地说。  
“我只是怕你后悔。而且你还只是高中生……”  
“那你就不应该到浴室里来，那样……”鹤房止住了话语，“算了。”  
“你生气了？”  
莲从背后抱住他，鹤房感觉到后背非常温暖，对方轻声细语的试探不知为何就让他心里很舒服，于是他也转过身来，笨拙地环抱住对方。  
啊，原来他是这么纤细。  
“还是随你喜欢的做法来吧。”  
莲仰起脸对着他微笑，自己主动脱下了衣服，并且将它们慢慢地从被子里抽出来。那灵巧的手指轻而易举地脱掉了彼此的桎梏，剥掉最后一层羞耻心，在黑暗中坦然相对。  
热烫的少年身躯贴近了，手心里也带着那份热度，抚摸的力度依旧还是太重，莲不禁发出了低吟。  
鹤房摸索着他的肌理，略显瘦削的躯体上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，线条紧致而美丽，并且随着他的动作不停颤抖，柔韧紧绷的那处还难以进入。莲搂住了他的肩膀，将脸埋在无法看清的暗处，应该是咬紧了唇忍耐着。  
“怎么办？进不去……”  
“等一等，我先……嗯嗯……”  
莲将两个人紧贴的性器捏在手心里，随着吐息溢出的粘液又被他自行抹到身后，鹤房只摸到了满手的腻滑。  
“可以了，……你慢一点进来。”  
莲的大腿跨在了鹤房的腰上，小心翼翼地挪动位置，鹤房的手落在他腿根处，坚硬的指节托着他，试着尽量缓慢地侵入。  
“啊……”  
莲似乎是害怕声音被邻居听到，从一开始就咬着手背，但还是有声音漏了出来，鹤房不知道如何安慰他，因为他已经没有思考的余地了。  
青春期的某个魔咒，存在于少男少女心底的秘密，人类共通的某种行为，或是单纯地为了追求快感，或是因为所谓的爱意结合。  
那才认识了不到24小时的我们，现在的行为应当如何去定义呢。  
本就欠缺的思维能力一同融化进情欲的漩涡中，几小时之前的渴求被具象化，鹤房的双臂紧紧地扣住莲的细腰，自下而上逐渐用力，生涩的体内被摩擦得柔软谄媚，每一次都迎合着他。  
莲的细碎呻吟也被吞进不稳定的亲吻之中，难以启齿的请求也被无视，两人身下的被褥皱成一团，时间也被拉拽得无比漫长。  
最终是在一片漆黑之中看到了光，鹤房剧烈地喘息着，刚发泄出来的他有点狼狈，莲的大腿软绵绵地搭在他的肩膀上，他柔韧的躯体像一条蛇，湿润的体表带有吸附的魔力，鹤房依旧黏在他身上不愿意离开。  
“不会觉得有些热吗？”  
莲声音哑了，把双手伸了出来。  
“等会儿。”  
鹤房强行把他的手放回原处，那被挑起的欲望暂时满足之后，一刻的分离也让他不自在。  
“是不是还得去洗个澡啊？”  
莲被他抱着，小声地提议。  
“先睡觉。”  
鹤房简短有力地回答，但是语气和之前完全不一样了。  
“可是有点难受……”  
“睡，觉。”  
从来没有哪个被莲带回家睡觉的朋友，在这种时候这样对待他，莲只能忍耐着湿汗和对方的体温，强迫自己闭上眼睛。  
离家出走被他收留的那小子，不一会儿就睡着了。


End file.
